You are nothing
by Brezbriznost
Summary: James/Severus. Lemmon. Slash. Porque Severus jamás pensó que a James Potter se le ocurriera exactamente ESA humillación.


**Título:** You are nothing.  
**Personajes:** Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Snape.  
**Advertencias:** Slash. Lemmon. Angustia.  
**Notas:** Con ese toque emo de todos mis fics(?). Advierto que es el primer lemmon que escribo :c

* * *

** You are nothing.**

Severus corrió a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, pues nunca había sido muy bueno en física, y por tal motivo, si se hubiera ejercitado durante las clases de vuelvo a las cuales nunca asistió, en aquel momento llevaría una gran delantera. Pero claro, no lo había hecho y eso significaba atenerse a las consecuencias de poseer un cuerpo débil.

Dobló en una esquina, justo a su izquierda, sin dejar de mirar atrás de vez en cuando, pero quien lo estaba persiguiendo parecía haberse dado por vencido, y suspiró aliviado ante esa interpretación. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la agitación y no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse contra la pared, sin tener en cuenta en qué planta del castillo se encontraba, ni cómo iba a llegar a la clase de Pociones sin perderse en el intento, pues no conocía tanto el castillo como para sabérselo de memoria.

En su mente reapareció el momento que lo obligó a encontrarse así, y pronto se vio recordando el momento en el que James Potter y Sirius Black hacían presencia en el Hall de entrada, donde únicamente se encontraba él (¡Y qué suerte que tenía! ¡Justo encontrarse en el lugar menos indicado!). El momento en si fue muy confuso, los miró con odio, mientras que ellos con decidida diversión le devolvían la mirada.

Se acercaron con el paso firme y la vista fija en el slytherin, que más pálido de lo normal, sacaba rápidamente su varita y los apuntaba temerosamente.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

La voz de Sirius retumbó en el vestíbulo, y la varita de Severus salió disparada a metros distantes, lo suficientes para no poder recuperarla sin ser hechizado por los gryffindor, con lo cual se quedó inmóvil a medida que ellos seguían caminando con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. ¿Qué pretendían hacerle esta vez? Su último encuentro le había costado varios cortes en su rostro (pero los había contraatacado con colgarlos de la torre de astronomía, muy a pesar del castigo que sufrió luego).

— ¡Ah! _¡Snivellus!_ ¿Qué haremos contigo esta vez, eh? —Sirius miró a James tras hablar, tranquilo, como si estuviera armando toda la situación en su cabeza.

—Déjenme en paz, idiotas —Habló por primera vez desde su encuentro, su voz escupía las palabras y sus inexpresivos ojos demostraban el odio que residía en su interior.

— _¡Ooooh!_ —James y Sirius se burlaron de sus palabras al unísono, como aquella vez en el expreso de Hogwarts y avanzaron mucho más.

—No nos hables tan irrespetuosamente, _Snivellus_.

—Contaremos hasta tres…

—Que sean cinco, cornamenta.

—Mejor diez, será más divertido, canuto.

—Contaremos hasta diez, _Sevy_, tendrás tiempo de correr (aunque obviamente terminaremos atrapándote). Así que… _Uno, dos, tres…_

—_Cuatro, cinco…_ ¿No piensas correr?

Severus reaccionó a tiempo y comenzó a correr olvidándose de su varita, pues no estaba seguro de que fuera muy inteligente tomarla (o aquello pensó en ese momento). Subió velozmente las escaleras y a los segundos, cuando James pronunciaba _Diez, _escuchó unos pasos que resonaban detrás de él y se dio cuenta que se trataban de Black y Potter, pues sus risas eran tan conocidas como irritantes.

Y, luego de tanto correteo, terminó en esa situación, intranquilo, porque una parte de él sabía que ambos jóvenes no se darían por vencido tan rápidamente.

—_ ¡Quejicus! ¡Quejiquicus! ¡Grasoso Quejicuuus! _

Se sobresaltó por los ruidos, pero se tranquilizó mínimamente cuando Peeves pasó sonriente y burlón frente a sus narices y desapareció sin dejar de decir tonterías acerca de su persona. ¿Por qué estaba tan intranquilo? ¡Él sabía mucho más de Artes Oscuras que Potter y Black! Podría fácilmente lanzarles alguna maldición si hubiera sido un poco más rápido anteriormente, pues ya no poseía su varita, y se sentía tan descubierto y débil que miró muchas veces a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba.

Reconoció la sala de Transformaciones a unos metros suyo, pero era una lástima que no tuviera esa materia actualmente para librarse de sus preocupaciones y enojo, así que continuó caminando con recelo por los pasillos hasta encontrar el baño de los chicos. ¡Se encontraba en la sexta planta! Un poco –demasiado- lejos de las mazmorras, pero al fin y al cabo, por lo menos sabía dónde estaba e ingresó al baño para lavarse la cara bañada levemente por sudor.

Ya frente a los lavados, giró el grifo del agua y pronto salió agua cristalina de éste, salpicando su túnica cuando se mojó el rostro con las manos. Repitió la acción varias veces, se sentía tan estúpido que no sabía cómo descargar su irritación por lo sucedido. Admitía que solo le faltaba un poco de práctica en cuestión de reflejos, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera humillado por los constantes acosos de los merodeadores contra su persona. Una tras otra, día tras día, ¿es que nunca se cansaban? ¡Eran tan molestos! Sobre todo Potter, que insistía terriblemente en la separación de él con Lily. La pelirroja era la única persona a la cual su presencia la resultaba agradable y viceversa, reía en silencio junto con ella, y solían sentarse en los jardines de Hogwarts a contemplar el pasivo e inerte cielo que se contemplaba sobre ellos.

Era una especie de sueño realizado, jamás creyó que Lily pudiera fijarse en él y aceptara su amistad cuando él se la propuso indirectamente. Temió por su separación cuando la pelirroja ya no lo veía como el único conocedor del mundo mágico, ya que ahora había magos con más respuestas que Severus y, cuando tenía dudas, ya no era Snape las que se las respondía. Quizás era por eso que Severus comenzó a juntarse con Avery, Lucius, etc. Por el solo hecho de sentirse superior en algo, y, en aquella situación, era mucho más capaz en artes oscuras que todos ellos, y dentro de él esperaba que Lily lo valorara y volviera a tener una especie de admiración hacia él.

Pero lo que no pudo prever, era que Evans tuviera aversión por sus amigos o las artes oscuras, que básicamente se relacionaban. Pero ya era tarde para volver atrás, porque aquellas "amistades" no cederían, y su relación con Lily empeoraba de a ratos, incluyendo así discusiones en medio de los pasillos junto antes de desayunar.

Se mojó el rostro una vez más, más enojado, con la impotencia palpitando en su piel y elevó la vista para observarse en el espejo.

— ¿Refrescándote?

Reflejándole en el espejo del lavado, James Potter sonreía de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo dos varitas en su mano, y Snape supuso que se trataba de la suya y la de James. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, mirando fijamente a Potter con la ceja alzada y en una posición recelosa y defensiva.

—Tranquilízate, no sucederá nada que no te guste. ¡Yo se que te encantará!

Hubo algo en el tono de voz, o quizás en la manera que lo miraba, que no le gustó a Severus, pero no le era posible escapar, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba acorralado en uno de los cubículos del baño, débil, incapacitado de hacer algo más, y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la respiración de James chocando contra la suya.

¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿No era que lo odiaba al punto de asquearle su presencia? Miró a los castaños ojos de su adversario, que destellaban un brillo impredecible que, al contrario de los suyos (inexpresivos pese a la situación), demostraban que se estaba divirtiendo de tener a Snape de aquella forma.

— ¿Qué haces? —Musitó el slytherin de piel pálida que le daba un aspecto enfermo.

—_Shhh…_

James deslizo lentamente su mano por debajo de la camisa del oji-negro, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Miró el rostro de Severus, que con los ojos abiertos gimió por lo bajo cuando abrió la boca para protestar, y como consecuencia, su rostro adquirió un tono más humano pero avergonzarte al tornarse de rosado. Su mente no reaccionó, o quizás lo hacía de forma muy abrumadora: no dejaba de cuestionarse a sí mismo que demonios estaba pasando, y si estaba bien que un mago tocara a otro. ¡Pero de que estaba hablando! ¡Se trataba de James Potter! ¡Debía de estar más que seguro que estaba mal!

Había tantas preguntas que su mente incitaba a cuestionar, pero ninguna era convincente para responder, y cuando se le ocurrió alguna, volvió a gemir con el roce de James tocando nuevamente la zona baja de su espalda.

— ¿Es otra forma d-de humillarme?

—No lo entenderías… —Respondió el Gryffindor con una sonrisa y le quitó la túnica del colegio con un movimiento de su varita.

—Estás muy equivocado entonces, quítame tus manos de encima, Potter.

— ¡Vamos, _Sevy_! Pórtate bien, o seré malo contigo.

Esas palabras preocuparon a Severus, que también pensaba que iba a ser mucho más avergonzarte para él mismo quedarse de los brazos cruzados, dejando que Potter hiciera lo que se le pareciera con su cuerpo e intentó quitarle su varita cuando las manos de James se dirigieron a su entrepierna.

— ¡Q-qué…! —James gritó sorprendido pero detuvo a tiempo la mano de Severus que intentaba por todos los medios tomar su varita y lo empujó contra la pared con brusquedad y sin consideración alguna—. ¿Creías que podías ganarme a mí? ¿A James Potter? No eres nada, Snape. Nada.

Volvió a presionarlo contra la pared y esta vez Severus gimió de dolor al sentir un dolor punzante en sus costillas, lo cual le costó cerrar los ojos y no observar la sonrisa sádica que adornaba el rostro de Potter.

— ¿Te portarás mal, _Sevy_? —El aliento de James fue como una caricia hacia su oído, y la voz seductora que utilizó resonó en su cabeza.

—Muérete, maldito —Arrastró las sílabas, esta vez sí mirando con desprecio a James y éste, observando su reacción, sonrió, como si estuviera rogando internamente por esa respuesta—. Entonces, creo que no tendré más alternativa contigo.

Lo empujó para que estuviera de espaldas a él, con su respiración chocando contra la pared del cubículo, y le bajó los pantalones de un tirón.

— ¡Ey!

—Cállate.

Y Severus lo hizo, se cayó, no supo porqué, pero lo hizo, quizás porque pronto sintió una mano helada tocando su miembro semi-erecto por las anteriores caricias, o porque aquella misma mano le produjo temblores cuando se movía en movimientos perfectos y bien preparados, que le obligaron a gemir acaloradamente muy a pesar de su negativa.

Sentía el calor aumentar cada vez que James presionaba la punta de su miembro con un poquito de violencia, una violencia que claramente corría a favor de los gemidos y los aumentaba mucho más. Su cuerpo adolescente le impedía contenerse más, y si James continuaba masturbándolo de esa forma tan… tan experta, se correría en un segundo.

— ¿Te gusta,_ Snivellus_? —Susurró en su oído tras morder el lóbulo de su oreja y presionó la entrepierna de Severus en su mano, sacándole otro gemido.

—N-no…

—Mnh, ¿es que no aprendes, _Severus_? —Su voz, más que demostrar irritación, era una llamada de excitación por su parte, como si la resistencia lo incitara a realizar sus acciones.

Su mano libre comenzó acariciar su espalda, y pronto James supo que había descubierto la zona más erógena del cuerpo de Severus, pues notaba los espasmos de estos bajo su cuerpo cada vez que producía una caricia en aquella zona baja.

A la cuarta caricia, Severus, sin poder resistirse más, se corrió en la mano de su enemigo, con el líquido blanco y tibio escurriéndole por ésta, James se la llevó a los labios, pasando sus labios por uno de sus dedos manchados se semen.

Severus estaba rojo de vergüenza y, presa su la humillación, intentó darse la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí, pero nuevamente James lo aprisionó contra la pared.

—Te gusta, Severus.

—N-no… —Su respiración pesada le impedía pensar con claridad, y sentía un mareo innecesario en su cuerpo.

—Te gusta —Repitió, mostrándole el líquido que aún estaba en su mano—. Si no fuera así, no hubiera pasado esto, _¿verdad?_

No podía darse la vuelta para golpearlo, porque su escasa fuerza no se comparaba a los entrenamientos de quidditch realizados por Potter, pero creía que en cualquier momento una fuerza inexistente hasta ese momento iba a salir de él y lo terminaría golpeando y saldría de allí a salvo.

Pero no fue así, porque el miembro de James rozando contra su entrada le indicaba que las cosas empeorarían y se tensó considerablemente cuando esto ocurrió, porque no había vuelta atrás y nadie aparecería para salvarlo.

—Dime, Severus, ¿te gusta?

No, no le gustaba, le llenaba de asco y humillación saber que Potter era quien estaba detrás de él a punto de penetrarlo, de humillarlo al punto de la desesperación, y su moral le impedía mentir y decir muy a su pesar un "Si".

—No.

Y, como lo veía venir, James entró en él de forma violenta, sin siquiera prepararlo, y le dolió terriblemente, hasta a Potter parecía dolerle, pues soltó un grito que parecía más de dolor que de placer, un pequeña parte de Severus se repetía mentalmente que se detuviera, ya que el dolor era desgarrador y tan punzante que unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

— _¡A-aaah!_

Ahora el Gryffindor parecía más a gusto, y empezó a moverse dentro de Severus. Primero de forma lenta para acostumbrarse al cuerpo de su adversario, y cuando lo hizo, se movió con rapidez, tomándolo de la cintura para profundizar la penetración que, sin dudas en aquel momento del partido, le estaba gustando mucho más que a Severus, que gemía de dolor más que de placer.

—E-eres tan estrecho, Severus… —Y siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza que le causara placer a quien la ejecutaba, pero no a quien estaba siendo víctima de las acciones—. P-por lo menos sirves de algo, ¿no? ¡Ah!

Y las lágrimas del débil cuerpo de Severus aumentaron, escuchándose sollozos mezclándose con los jadeos de James, que ocultaban todo tipo de forcejeo para detener la acción.

No tardó en correrse dentro de Snape cuando una ola caliente lo invadió y se apoyó sobre el cuerpo del chico, que a su vez descansaba en la fría pared del baño.

—No eres nada, Sev… —Susurró James en su oído, y aunque Snape no pudo verlo, supo que éste estaría sonriendo al decir las crueles palabras que se permitía decir su boca—. Nunca serás nada… —Salió de su interior y se subió el bóxer junto con el pantalón.

Miró a Severus y su parte más humana le produjo un pinchazo de culpa bastante irritante en su interior, y seguramente fue por eso que le produjo cortes en su rostro al agitar su varita, apuntando con certeza a Severus. No podía permitirse que aquel acto de humillación le afectara a él.

Le tiró la varita a un lado y salió apresuradamente del cubículo. Segundos más tarde del mismo baño, donde un Severus lloraba tan silenciosa como amargamente por los recuerdos que nunca se irían de su mente y que una parte de su alma no quería olvidar, pues pese a tener su varita a centímetros de distancia, conocer con exactitud el hechizo _Obliviate _y tener la capacidad accionarlo sobre sí mismo, no lo hizo.

Se dejó dormitar en el sucio y desprotegido suelo, vertiendo lágrimas, y sintiendo un líquido rojo y cálido recorriendo el suelo.


End file.
